A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 65 - Sansa VIII
Sansa VIII ist das fünfundsechzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark beobachtet von der Empore aus die Ehrungen der Helden der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser durch König Joffrey Baratheon. Zunächst wird Lord Tywin Lennister geehrt und zur neuen Hand des Königs ernannt, dann werden die Tyrells geehrt und schließlich löst Joffrey die Verlobung mit Sansa auf und verspricht, Margaery Tyrell zu heiraten. Erleichtert schaut sich Sansa die weiteren Ehrungen der Lords und Ritter aus der Weite und den Westlanden an. Die Kapitäne Königlichen Flotte werden geehrt und auch Petyr Baelish, der der neue Lord von Harrenhal und der Flusslande wird. Insgesamt werden 600 Männern zu Rittern geschlagen, und dann werden die Gefangenen vorgeführt, wobei es zum Eklat kommt. Am Abend trifft sie sich mit Dontos Hollard im Götterhain. Der Hofnarr bremst ihre Euphorie und warnt vor Cersei und Joffreys Launen, verkündet aber auch, dass sein Plan zu ihrer Flucht nun stehe: an Joffreys Hochzeit will er sie aus der Stadt fortschaffen. Zum Abschied schenkt er ihr ein filigranes Haarnetz mit kleinen Edelsteinen. Synopsis König Joffrey ehrt die Tyrells und löst die Verlobung mit Sansa auf König Joffrey Baratheon und sein engster Hof, zu dem Cersei Lennister, Varys, Lord Gil Rosby, Lady Tanda Schurwerth, ihre Töchter Lollys und Falyse, Jalabhar Xho, der Hohe Septon, Dontos Hollard und Mondbub gehören, haben sich im Thronsaal in prunkvollster Kleidung versammelt. König Joffrey sitzt über allen auf dem Eisernen Thron. Sansa Stark drängt sich auf der Galerie nach vorne, als Lord Tywin Lennister mit seinem Pferd in den Thronsaal geritten kommt und dank seiner prunkvollen Rüstung einen imposanten Eindruck macht. Er reitet bis zum Fuß des Thrones. Joffrey kommt ihm bis zum Fuß des Eisernen Throns entgegen, muss dabei einem frischen Pferdehaufen ausweichen, umarmt seinen Großvater und ernennt ihn zum Retter der Stadt. Er bittet seinen Großvater mit überbordenden Worten darum, die Regierung der Hauptstadt zu übernehmen, und Lord Tywin nimmt die Aufgabe an, bis Joffrey das rechte Alter erreicht habe, dann nimmt er die Kette der Hand des Königs entgegen und setzt sich an den Ratstisch neben Cersei. Nun werden die Helden der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser einzeln aufgerufen und sie treten durch die schweren Eichentüren in den Thronsaal und schreiten nach vorne: als Erster wird Lord Maes Tyrell mit dem Ehrenplatz versehen, ihm folgen seine Söhne Ser Loras und Ser Garlan Tyrell. Joffrey steigt abermals von seinem Thron herab - eine große Ehre - und schenkt den dreien je eine goldene Rosenkette. Dann gewährt er jedem von ihnen einen Wunsch: Ser Loras wünscht sich, in der Königsgarde dienen zu dürfen, Lord Maes bittet um einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat, und Ser Garlan bittet Joffrey, seine Schwester Margaery Tyrell zu heiraten. Joffrey stimmt den ersten beiden Bitten sofort zu, und nach gespielter Überraschung erinnert er daran, dass er einer anderen versprochen ist und seinen Schwur halten will. Cersei spricht sich im Namen des Kleinen Rates dafür aus, die Verlobung mit Sansa mit der Begründung des verräterischen Verhaltens von Haus Stark aufzulösen, und der Saal skandiert Margaerys Namen und jubelt den Tyrells zu. Als Joffrey sich immer noch ziert und sich auf sein heiliges Versprechen beruft, erhebt sich der Hohe Septon und erklärt, dass Robert Baratheon die Verlobung geschlossen habe, noch bevor Eddard Stark den Thron verraten habe. Sansa hört aufgeregt und angespannt zu. Sie fühlt sich wie bei der Hinrichtung ihres Vaters auf den Treppen der Großen Septe von Baelor. Als Joffrey die Heirat mit Margaery bekannt gibt, fühlt sie sich unendlich erleichtert. Trotzdem muss sie sich zwingen, nicht zu lächeln, da die Königin ihr aufgetragen hatte, ihren Sohn nicht zu demütigen. Nun gibt sich Sansa alle Mühe, verzweifelt und traurig zu wirken, während all die anderen Lords und Ritter geehrt werden. Weitere Männer werden geehrt Lord Paxter Rothweyn vom Arbor wird von seinen Söhnen Hobber Rothweyn und Horas Rothweyn begleitet. Horas ist in der Schlacht verwundet worden und hinkt. Lord Mathis Esch trägt ein prunkvolles Wams mit dem Bannes seines Hauses. Lord Randyll Tarly trägt sein Großschwert Herzbann in einer juwelenbesetzten Scheide auf dem Rücken. Es folgen Ser Kevan Lennister, Ser Addam Marbrand und die großen Lords der Westlande: Haus Lydden, Haus Rallenhall und Haus Brax Wahrscheinlich ist hier nicht Lord Tytos Brax gemeint, denn der ist zu dieser Zeit noch auf Schnellwasser gefangen‚ siehe: II-Catelyn IV. Vermutlich ist hier Ser Flement Brax gemeint, der die ganze Zeit in Lord Tywins Armee war.. Es folgen niedrige Adelige, die sich in der Schlacht besonders hervorgetan haben: Ser Philip Fuhs hatte Lord Bryk Caron im Zweikampf erschlagen; der freie Ritter Lothor Brunn hatte Ser Jon Fossowey gefangen genommen und Ser Bryan Fossowey und Ser Edwyd Fossowey erschlagen, was ihm den Namen Apfelesser einbringt; Willit, ein Mann in Diensten von Ser Harys Swyft, der seinen Herrn unter einem Pferd hervorgezogen hat, ihn gegen ein Dutzend Gegner verteidigt hat und dabei schwer verwundet wurde; zuletzt ein Knappe namens Josmyn Peckelden, der zwei Ritter getötet, einen verwundet und zwei weitere gefangen genommen hat, obwohl er noch keine 14 Jahre alt ist. Ser Kevan verliest die Belohnungen an die vier: Philip Fuhs wird der Titel eines Lords verliehen und soll die Besitzungen von Haus Caron übernehmen; Lothor Brunn wird zum Ritter geschlagen und soll nach dem Krieg eine Feste und Ländereien in den Flusslanden erhalten; Josmyn Peckelden erhält ein Schwert und eine Rüstung und er darf sich ein Schlachtross aus den königlichen Ställen aussuchen, und er wird zum Ritter geschlagen, sobald er das Alter dafür erreicht hat; Willit erhält einen verzierten Speer und eine stählerne Halsberge mit Helm, daneben werden seine beiden Söhne in Casterlystein als Knappe und Page in Dienst genommen und ihnen wird die Ritterschaft in Aussicht gestellt, wenn sie treu dienen. Als nächstes werden Kapitäne und Seemänner der Königlichen Flotte geehrt: die Kapitäne der Wildwind, der Prinz Aemon sowie der Flusspfeil, dann noch Unteroffiziere der Göttergnade, der Lanze und der Lady Seide. Ihre Tat bestand vor allem darin, die Schlacht auf dem Schwarzwasser überlebt zu haben, was allerdings nicht viele von sich behaupten können. Auch die Pyromantiker und die Gilde der Alchemisten wird geehrt, und Hallyn erhält ehrenhalber den Titel eines Lords, auch wenn dabei keine Ländereien geknüpft sind. Lancel Lennister wird der Nachfolger von Lyman Darry, einem neunjährigen Jungen, der während der Kämpfe in den Flusslanden während der Plünderung von Darry von Ser Gregor Clegane getötet worden war‚ siehe: III-Catelyn I.. Allerdings erscheint Lancel nicht, da er an seinen erheblichen Wunden laboriert, genauso wie im übrigen Tyrion Lennister, der schlimme Kopfverletzungen davongetragen hat. Als nächstes wird Petyr Baelish aufgerufen, und zunächst wundert sich Sansa, denn sie hat nicht mitbekommen, dass er in dem Krieg irgendeine Heldentat vollbracht hat. Kleinfinger wird der neue Lord von Harrenhal und zudem Lord Protektor des Tridents, d.h. Herrscher über die Flusslande. Sansa versteht nicht, warum Kleinfinger so glücklich wirkt, denn Harrenhal gilt als verfluchte Burg und ist außerdem nicht einmal im Besitz der Lennister, sondern wird von Lord Roose Bolton gehalten. Ebenso waren die Lords der Flusslande Schnellwasser und Haus Tully verschworen. Solange Robb Stark, Edmure Tully und Lord Hoster Tully nicht besiegt sind, wird er sich am Trident nicht durchsetzen können. An diesem Tag werden 600 Männer zu Rittern geschlagen. Dazu hatten sie in der Großen Septe Nachtwache gehalten und waren am nächsten Morgen barfuß und in Demut durch die Stadt, und nehmen nun die Ritterschaft aus den Händen der Königsgarde entgegen. Allerdings sind nur drei Ritter der Königsgarde anwesend, da Mandon Moor verschollen, Sandor Clegane verschwunden, Arys Eichenherz bei Myrcella Baratheon in Dorne und Jaime Lennister immer noch Gefangener auf Schnellwasser ist. Nur Balon Swann, Meryn Trant und Osmund Schwarzkessel können die Ritterschläge also vornehmen. Inzwischen wird Joffrey langsam unruhig, denn die Zeremonie dauert ihm zu lange. Die Gefangenen werden vorgeführt Jetzt werden die Gefangenen hereingeführt: der alte Lord Ardrian Celtigar, Ser Bonifer Hastig der Gute, Lord Eldon Estermont, der humpelnde Lord Steffon Varner, Ser Mark Mullendor, der Rote Ronnet Connington, Ser Dermot aus dem Regenwald, Lord Willum und seine Söhne Josua Willum und Elyas Willum, Jon Fossowey, Ser Timon der Schwertschleifer, Auran Wasser von Driftmark, Lord Alesander Staedmon und Hunderte andere. Diejenigen, die während der Schlacht die Seiten gewechselt hatten, mussten nur einen Treueid leisten. Diejenigen aber, die bis zum Ende an Stannis Baratheons Seite gekämpft hatten, müssen um Vergebung für ihren Hochverrat bitten und fortan Treue schwören, dann bekommen sie ihre Ländereien und Titel zurück. Nur eine Handvoll Männer bleibt unbeugsam. Einer der Florents warnt Joffrey, dass der Krieg noch nicht beendet sei und dass der Herr des Lichts Stannis beschütze. Als Joffrey Ilyn Payn ruft und der Rufer aus der Menge gezerrt wird, ruft ein anderer, dass Joffrey die Brut von Inzucht sei und Stannis der wahre König. Er beleidigt die Anwesenden als Hurenkönigin, Wurmkönig, abscheulichen Zwerg, die flüsternde Spinne und die falschen Blumen und wünscht allen den Tod. Selbst als er von den Goldröcken zu Boden geschlagen wird, schreit er noch, dass Stannis zurückkehren wird. Joffrey verliert die Beherrschung, springt auf und schreit, dass er der König sei und dass man ihn sofort töten solle. Dabei schneidet er sich an einer der Klingen des Throns und ruft dann wie ein kleiner Junge nach seiner Mutter. Diese läuft zu ihrem Kind hoch, während Lord Tywin Ser Meryn nur mit einem kleinen Fingerzeig anweist, den Unruhestifter zu töten. Drei Maester führen den König hinaus. Chaos bricht aus und alle reden durcheinander, bis Lord Tywin mit lauter Stimme verkündet, dass die Zeremonie fortgeführt werde. Sansa trifft Dontos im Götterhain Als am späten Nachmittag die Zeremonie endlich ein Ende findet und Sansa auf ihr Zimmer zurückkehrt, lässt sie erst einmal einen stummen Jubelschrei in eines ihrer Kissen ab. Sogar das Essen schmeckt ihr plötzlich wieder, und sie hätte am liebsten das Dienstmädchen geküsst, das ihr ihr Essen bringt. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit geht sie an Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel, der an der Zugbrücke Wache hält, vorbei in den Götterhain. Dontos erwartet sie schon, dämpft allerdings augenblicklich ihre gute Laune. Er erklärt ihr, dass Cersei sie niemals fortgehen lassen wird, weil sie eine viel zu wertvolle Geisel ist, und dass Joffrey sie trotzdem noch beanspruchen kann, auch wenn er ihr jetzt nur noch Bastarde schenken könne. Aber er hat auch gute Nachrichten: der Tag, an dem er sie aus der Stadt schaffen will, steht nun fest. Es soll am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell stattfinden, wenn die Stadt voller Fremder ist und der halbe Hof betrunken sein wird. Sansa ist zunächst schockiert, da die Hochzeit noch in so weiter Ferne liegt, denn Margaerys ist immer noch in Rosengarten. Dontos versucht, Sansa zu beruhigen und schenkt ihr ein filigranes Haarnetz mit winzigen Edelsteinen darin. Dontos behauptet, die Edelsteine seien schwarze Amethysten aus Asshai und das Schmuckstück besitze Zauberkräfte. Er sagt, es bedeute Rache für ihren Vater und Heimat Spoiler zeigen Womit er meint, dass einer der Edelsteine Gift enthält, mit der Joffrey auf seiner Hochzeit getötet werden soll, siehe: VI-Sansa II. . Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 37